La fin d'une ère
by MllePow
Summary: /!\ SPOILER FIN SAISON 2 /!\ Les mouvements réguliers de son destriers ont finis par le réveiller. Un endroit qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, seul. Une scène apocalyptique non loin. Un étrange sentiment. Et si ses compagnons étaient là-bas ? Il y alla, le cœur lourd et découvrit le décor la plus chaotique qu'il avait pu voir dans sa vie.


SPOILER FIN DE LA SAISON 2. SI VOUS NE L'AVEZ PAS VU NE LISEZ PAS LE CET OS NI MEME MON PETIT DISCOURS JUSTE EN DESSOUS. AMICALEMENT

Je pense que nous sommes tous dans le même état après le final de cette saison 2. Celle de la première nous avait arraché des larmes de tristesse, cette fois-ci, des larmes de désespoir pour ma part. C'est quatre personnages que nous avons perdu ce soir là. Un définitivement, peut-être une bonne chose car on connait son sort, et j'aurais clairement préféré cela pour les trois autres. On ne sais pas ce qui leur arrive et c'est ce qui me dévore le plus intérieurement. On a de l'espoir. On se dit peut-être, peut-être qu'on les reverra et qu'il déconneront comme avant avec ces mêmes personnages. Ou alors l'inverse et c'est terminé d'eux.

Je ne sais pas ce que va nous réserver Mahyar (et je comprends pourquoi il se cache maintenant) et je lui fais entièrement confiance, mais, même si avons eu droit au plus métal des combats, nous avons eu le droit à la plus terrible des fin à mon sens.

Je sais que cet OS ressemblera à beaucoup d'autres qui sont déjà sortis. Nous sommes tous dans le même état et avons eu besoin d'exprimer nos sentiments par rapport à cela. Et je sais que je peux le faire avec vous, ce qui me fait un bien fou.

J'ai voulu laisser une note d'espoir, car j'y crois. J'espère les voir réunis de nouveau et que toute cette histoire ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir.

 **Disclaimer** : Univers et auteurs à leur créateurs respectifs blablabla vous connaissez la chanson.

* * *

.

Debout, difficilement certes, mais debout. Il tenta de rester droit et fier, malgré le paysage qui s'offrait à lui.  
Il y avait des centaines de cadavres en décomposition, d'autres brûlés jusqu'aux os. Sûrement dû à cette colonne de flammes qu'il avait vue au loin quelques heures plus tôt. Des restes de tentes, plus aucune trace de végétation, une chaleur anormale et une odeur désagréable, que seul le feu sur la chair humaine permettait de sentir.  
Le paladin tenta de se remémorer ce qui avait bien pu se passer avant le trou noir. Dame Maeda, la prêtresse de la Terre, d'autres membres de différentes Églises, Viktor ainsi que ses trois compagnons, n'étaient que des visages flous, aux paroles vagues et lointaines.  
Il se rappela de la froideur qui l'avait envahi. Déjà présente depuis son retour des abysses, elle l'avait entièrement possédé à en perdre son identité. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'était cette présence. Cela ne pouvait être le chevalier Vlad, il avait rapidement disparu, comme aspiré par une autre entité vivant en lui. Était-ce donc cela qui avait provoqué ce désastre ? C'était donc cette chose qu'il avait ramenée avec lui, qui avait détruit tous ses amis ?  
À leurs pensées, il se mit à les chercher. Il criait leurs noms comme pour se rassurer. Il espérait une réponse en retour, mais rien, à part les rares feuilles restantes qui crépitaient sous le feu destructeur encore présent, d'un démon qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Car oui, avec ces comètes et ces flammes, l'Inquisiteur avait rapidement compris que le pyromage avait laissé sa part démoniaque prendre le dessus.  
La situation devait être une véritable catastrophe pour qu'un tel drame arrive.  
Il entendit une présence non loin de lui. Par instinct, il dégaina son arme et se tourna habilement, pointant son arme vers l'intrus. Il dut baisser la tête pour voir le nain. Pendant une demi-seconde, il eut un espoir et l'image de Grunlek s'était affichée. Mais celle-ci s'effaça rapidement, laissant place à quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais vu. Ses vêtements étaient noircis et quelques-uns de ses équipements qui avaient survécu au désastre, firent croire à Théo qu'il avait en face de lui un soigneur  
Sa garde ayant été légèrement baissée, il se ressaisit aussitôt et commença à prendre la parole, d'une voix forte.

.

\- **Je cherche un Inquisiteur de la Lumière robuste au crâne chauve, un nain aux bras mécanique, un archer habillé de bleu et un mage vêtu de rouge qui ouvre bien trop souvent sa grande gueule. Est-ce que tu les as vus ?**  
\- **Oui** , _répondit-il, regardant de travers avec une lueur d'excitation dans les prunelles, un cadavre décomposé._  
\- **Oui sont-ils ?**  
\- **Le premier a explosé. Le deuxième s'est protégé. Le troisième a sauté. Le quatrième s'est transformé** , _chantonna-t-il, commençant à jouer avec un mollet._  
\- **Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me dis, réponds-moi clairement !** _hurla-t-il, ayant malheureusement compris les dires de ce fou_ , **montre-moi où ils sont !**  
\- **Le premier est un peu partout. Il est parti en mille morceaux grâce à une gemme rouge toute luisante. Je ne peux pas te donner d'autres informations pour les autres, l'explosion m'a soufflé bien plus loin et j'ai pu survivre. Quand je suis revenu, le bouclier n'était plus là, le puits était vide et le démon rouge disparu. Tous les trois, pfiooouuu, parti, envolé.**

.

Il baissa son arme et le regarda jouer avec ses bouts de corps. Il n'avait rien à tirer de lui, ce qu'il a vu à dû le rendre totalement barge. Il ne voulait pas le croire, mais ses jambes l'emmenèrent là où « le premier a explosé ».  
Il est fou, ce qu'il disait ne pouvait pas être vrai. C'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas avoir dans les mains, des morceaux d'armures ensanglantés qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il ne pouvait pas avoir perdu celui qui avait tout fait pour qu'il ne soit pas paladin, qui le soupçonner d'hérésie, qui voulait le protéger, qui avait joué le rôle d'un père à la mort du sien…comme ça….sans même qu'il soit là…  
Il se releva et se mit à courir, cherchant les autres. Mais rien. Il n'avait rien trouvé. Il ne savait même pas s'ils étaient morts ou vivants. Peut-être avaient-ils ouvert leur fameuse auberge quelques mètres plus loin et attendait son retour ? Peut-être étaient-ils tous souffrants, mourant peu à peu de leurs blessures sans qu'il puisse leur venir en aide ? Peut-être que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

.

\- **Je suis désolé pour vos amis** , _intervient le nain, qui semblait avoir repris ses esprits pendants quelques instants_ , **je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça fait, mais je compatis à votre douleur de ces pertes.**  
\- **Pff,** _ricana-t-il nerveusement_ , **je m'en fous de ces gars. Je les déteste, je les ai toujours détestés. Ce sont des cons. Ils se foutent de ma gueule quand j'ai une stratégie ; hurle haut et fort que j'ai tué une gamine, mais je suis désolé, on ne crève pas d'un bouclier en pleine face ; ne me prennent pas au sérieux quand je veux sauver des gens ; me prennent pour un impatient ; un homme sans cœur qui ne pense qu'à la guerre. Ils m'ont même laissé crever sous une montagne ses enfoirés ! Je les emmerde ! Et comme il faut !**

.

Le soigneur lança un rapide coup d'œil, après avoir examiné une moitié de cervelle, vers le paladin et ne s'attendait pas à cette scène. Sur les genoux, les bras le long du corps, la tête tournée vers le ciel, sa frange ébène cachait ses yeux, seuls des torrents de larmes étaient visibles. Ses épaules tremblaient et ses reniflements brisaient le pesant silence. Il avait devant lui une âme en peine, seule, qui avait perdu ses points de repère. Il continua de déblatérer des horreurs contre eux, pleurant de plus en plus, hurlant son désespoir dans cette scène qui vu un chaos sans nom.

.

\- **Ils me font tellement chier que je vais devoir tous les retrouver ! Parce qu'il en est hors de question qu'ils se tirent en douce comme ça ! Mort ? Ils sont increvables, j'en suis témoin ! Même si cela me prend des années, je les retrouverai, un par un et les traînerai s'il le faut ! Nous serons de nouveau cette compagnie de minable, incapable de se faire d'alliés, plus doué pour la fuite que le reste ! Je vais tous les retrouver parce que ! Parce que…parce que sans eux c'est pas drôle et sans eux…je suis seul…terriblement seul….**

.

Il termina ses derniers mots avec un puissant hurlement, qu'il avait cherché au fond de lui-même et de sa tristesse. Un hurlement qui montrait aussi sa détermination, car à la fin de celui-ci, il avait fini de pleurer, s'était relevé grâce à son épée et avait sifflé son fidèle destrier.  
Le nain put enfin voir ses yeux. Des yeux qui reflétaient sa volonté débordante, prête à parcourir le Cratère entier pour accomplir son but.  
Il prononça quelques versets de son Église à ce qu'il restait de son maître, monta sur Lumière et partit au galop vers l'horizon, où un soleil radieux se levait.

 _Promettant ainsi, un avenir moins sombre qu'il ne l'imaginait._


End file.
